


The Seventh Knight Of Ren

by FeelingTooEasy



Series: The Seventh Knight of Ren. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Submissive Kylo Ren, kylo ren smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingTooEasy/pseuds/FeelingTooEasy
Summary: The Force Awakens has ended, leaving Kylo Ren injured and seething in anger. Supreme Leader has deemed him ready to finish his training, a task he feels he has yet to earn, when he is faced with his most elusive Knight of Ren. The Young Jedi Killer. Unbeknownst to him, his Seventh Knight of Ren, and second in command is a much larger force to be reckoned with. And now, she's his Mentor. Her yellow eyes holding the key to his future.





	1. T-the Young Jedi Killer?

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2002
> 
> Warnings: Nothing yet. Just a little bit of playfulness. 
> 
> Loosely based around a fan theory, I just couldn't help but write it down. If anyone wants I can link the video I got the fan theory from.

Chapter One:

“You’ve done well, Ren.” Snoke’s raspy voice rang through the room. I watched from near the entrance, having wedged myself in soon after the other boy. His lean frame held stiffly before the Supreme Leader. The way he stood suggested of no injuries, though I knew that under those layers of black he’d suffered greatly against the newly awakened Force User, Rey. Hux had said as much, detailing to myself and the Supreme Leader the extent of the boy’s wounds. His mind was open, images fluttered across my eyes from him. He didn’t agree with the supreme leader, “It's time to finish your training.” The Supreme Leader’s voice rumbled around me, “Are you ready?” 

His nod was curt followed by a soft, “Yes.” 

“Then you must meet your new teacher.” This was my cue as I sprung into motion. Calmly walking free of shadows. Slowly, deliberately towards them. Kylo Ren’s many layers flowing as he turned to see me. One of his Knights of Ren. 

“T-The Young Jedi Killer?” Even altered by his mask, the voice that met my ears was laced in shock, causing a smile to cross my own hidden lips. 

“Don’t be so surprised, Commander.” My own voice, altered unrecognizable by my modulator played across the gap between us, “Supreme Leader never hid me from you.”

“There is nobody more equipped to teach you in the final stages of your training,” Snoke warranted our attention as I stopped before him. My hands held tightly together behind my back. Kylo turned back to the Supreme Leader, his actions mirroring my own. Snoke held his hand out, gesturing me closer, “Come, it is time for him to see.” I stepped forward, turning to view Kylo Ren before me, “Take it off, Sweet one.” Snoke cooed, I was his favorite toy. Forever and always. My hand lifted, bringing my fingers to my mask. The mouthpiece sliding forward with a hiss as it unlocked- 

“How is it that my _second_ is more equipped than even myself, Sir?” The word ‘second’ spit like venom from the mouth of an adder and caused Snoke’s chest to rattle with a soft deep laughter. I paused, the mask barely lifted from my face. If this surprised him I couldn’t help but wonder how he’d react to what came next. I knew my lips were all he could see and smirked, lifting the mask off completely with a shake of my head. Allowing my hair to fall around me in dark tendrils. 

“I placed her at your side for a reason, Kylo.” Snoke began. I eyed the tall man across from me. I was one of his Knights of Ren, his second in command of a select, and elite group of warriors trained to fight for the Supreme Leader’s wishes. I’d stood by his side for years, training through our blood sweat and tears. And not once had he ever questioned why he hadn’t seen my face. 

“A girl?” His modulator cut out as he spoke the word. And his hands came up to his mask, making it hiss softly as he took it from his head. His dark waves falling to frame his face. 

“Not just any girl. Her lineage is a great one, even to rival your own.” Finally after years of keeping me secret he praised me, “You should be proud to have her mentor you.” There was a sharpness in his voice, a warning. 

Kylo’s gaze pierced mine. His thoughts projected into the air around us. Anger, seething and untempered boiled just beneath the surface. 

“Your training will begin immediately.” Snoke stated, his voice dared Kylo to interject, “I trust you will treat our Young Jedi Killer with the utmost respect.” Kylo nodded, muttered his agreement under his breath.

“Good. Now leave.” With that Kylo turned in a flurry, his clothes whooshing behind him, as I followed at his heels. The only noise filling the room was the sound of our boots hitting the metallic ground. We exited the throne room, and made our way towards the Command shuttle before he turned on me. 

“A child.” He hissed, his eyes raking over me. I chuckled softly, a smile breaking my lips. 

“The irony is palpable.” His fingers twitched at the sound of my voice. The thought of unhooking his lightsaber filling his mind, “I’d suggest against that, Little Kylo.” My voice was foreign even to myself, after so many years of hearing myself through a modulator. It was odd not to sound deep and raspy when I spoke to him. His anger was back with unrelenting force, yet he steadied his hand. Whirling away from me again to stalk onto the Command shuttle.

“Its no wonder I never felt your thoughts.” His voice was low, calmer now though I felt anger spark off him still, “You shielded yourself, I just..” He was piecing it all together, like a puzzle falling into place my image came into focus for him, “It's obvious now.” I stood close to him. The Command Shuttle’s door closing noisily behind us, “He always treated you differently.” He turned to me now, his gaze piercing through me again, “I thought it was only because you could use the force. At least that much I knew.” His shoulders lifted softly, a shrug, “But this,” He gestured to you, “I never expected this.” 

I stayed quiet as he studied me. His gaze fixated on my own. His curiosity apparent in his thoughts, her eyes. 

“Achieved only with the help of our Supreme Leader.” I wet my lips as his face paled. 

“You shouldn’t be able to read my thoughts so easily.” He withdrew, his focus turned inward, shielding me out. A corner of my mouth raised in a smirk. 

“You’re an untempered force, Kylo.” I took a step closer, reaching out my hand to brush across his chest as I circled him. I pressed against his shield, seeking out his weak spots, “With time… And with my help,” It was there, a small crack into his mind. I pried it open, sweat prickling on his brow at my attack. And he shattered. Obscenities filling my mind, anger red hot, boiling over into me; and farther, deeper. A sadness, “You will be strong enough to withstand even the Supreme Leader himself.” The words left my lips as a whisper as I retreated from his mind. The taste of his sadness thick in my throat. 

“How?” His own voice was thick with raw emotion as his hands found me. His fingers digging sharply into my shoulders, “How do I get there? Tell me.” His grip tightened, sending prickling pain through my sensories. I blinked at him, once, twice. His grip on me loosening before he released me with a huff. Turning away from me he went to the control pit. Readying the Command Shuttle for departure. 

I crossed the ship, falling into the seat besides his. Quickly lifting my mask, replacing it on my head. Kylo sat besides me, mimicking my actions. The ship buzzed to life as he set the auto-pilot. Space starting to glide past us in a blur, “Time.” The word fell off my lips into the silence. He said nothing, though I could feel his thoughts whirling around me, “With time, you’ll get there.” 

The journey returning to The Finalizer was set to be a short one. Since the destruction of the Starkiller base a huge portion of our military had taken over the ship, at least for the time being. Something Hux was loath to deal with. It had been a rocky transition. On the Starkiller base my quarters had been separate from the general census. Allowing myself, Kylo, and the other Knights of Ren a more… anonymous lifestyle. Since being stationed on the Finalizer all of us had been forced into the prying curious eyes of the public. Something I knew Kylo revelled in. He fed off the waves of fear that seeped from their bodies, their minds. It amused me to say the least, a soft chuckle leaving my throat. 

We arrived shortly after departure. The Finalizer looming over us as we entered the hanger, “Your training will begin tomorrow, Don’t be late.” My voice hummed through the modulator, breaking the silence between us as I stood preparing to exit the ship. 

“I am still your commanding officer.” Kylo stated, his deep voice vibrating through my mind, “As such you will not make demands of me,” Even with the modulator covering his voice I could hear the sharp intake of breath, “Our training will begin today, now.” 

I wet my lips regarding him, “Very well, Commander.” If my smirk was evident to him I couldn’t tell. But sparking off his thoughts were brief moments of elation. His show of authority had worked after all. I turned on my heel, stalking slowly from the ship. His heavy footfalls following close behind me. There was a room specifically modified for his training, Snoke had ordered its use, and yet I couldn’t help but want to have some fun. 

He fell in step with me, his tall length shrinking me at his side. We made our ways through the halls of the Finalizer. Various personal avoiding us at all cost as we overtook the halls. He wanted his training to begin? So be it. 

With a small twitch of my finger I had a hold on him, my grip resting against his throat. It served the distraction I wanted. Allowing his mind to flow more freely for me to invade. His hold over his own thoughts loosening. Any little distraction and suddenly he was open to the world around him. To me. His moods and feelings whirling around my head. I pried deeper, pressing softly into his thoughts. His growl met my ears as I felt him retreat back into his mind, trying to close me out. 

_Is this not what you wanted, Commander?_ The thought planted into his mind as I dug in. I imagined his mind like a nut, waiting for my fingers to crack its shell. His annoyance was evident, the taste filling my mouth. My invisible hands wrapped around him, suffocating his focus as I delved deeper. His feelings enveloping me in a tight embrace. His Loneliness tasting like tumultuous waves on the open sea. I wet my lips, working to maintain my own focus. His anger rearing its ugly head at the thought of his inner most thoughts working forward into my mind. 

_I am only giving to you what you asked of me, sir._ A set of troopers were passing by us as we made our way to the training room. Their guns held tightly in hand. Kylo’s hands folded into fists at his side as I continued my onslaught, raking through his mind. 

_I will punish you._ My breath caught in my throat as his thoughts were pressed against my mind, breaking my concentration, even if only for a moment. He pressed against me, his hands twitching at his side as The Force applied pressure against my mind. The hallway was empty now, without a soul in sight. I turned on him, without even lifting a finger his body slammed harshly against the wall. The sound echoing through the hall. 

“I’d like to see you try.” The presence of more stormtroopers played at the edge of my senses. Forcing me to release the giant from his holdings. I stepped away as he righted himself, “I have indulged you so far, _Commander._ ” My voice was low, edged with threats, “Do not make me regret that so quickly,” I turned on my heel stalking away from him as those troopers turned the corner not far ahead. His heavy footfalls started up again, following after mine.


	2. Dilleon of the Knights of Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get that plot development going, ayy. Lemme know if you like it:)   
> No warnings for this chapter.

“How hard is it to just keep me at bay!?” My voice boomed through the room as Kylo parried my attack. Sweat dripping down our faces as I ran at him again and again, whacking each other insistently with wooden replicas of our own weapons. He grunted as my staff thwacked the side of his knee and stumbled back dropping his focus once more. A growl ripping past my lips as I pried inside his mind. My throat coated in his frustration, I spun backwards as he thrusted forward. My laugh bouncing across the room as I swung my staff wide, slamming it against his exposed ribcage. The air left his lungs with a huff as he fell over. His irritation descending around me in a veil. My chest rose and fell heavily as I caught my breath, a smile plastered to my face as I withdrew from his mind. 

“Better.” I spun my staff once more before holding it at my side. Ren’s face lifting to catch my gaze. Since starting our training a fortnight ago he’d insisted on keeping our masks off, the sight of my eyes fueling his motivation as he put it. I had no complaints, though I’d loath to admit that I enjoyed the sight of his flesh. Having always viewed him through the lens of my mask, it was refreshing to see his color. The scar, barely healed across his face was bright red against his milky white skin. He growled pushing himself up from the ground. Pain arched across his face as he rolled his shoulder and pounded twice against his ribcage. 

“Oh.” The realization that I’d beaten into his barely healed wounds bubbling through my mind. He took in a deep rattling breath, settling into his beginning stance. And I sighed with a roll of my neck before mimicking him. Our eyes connecting over the space between us. My breath evened out before he made the first move. The soft pressure of his mind pressing against my own. A smile picked at the corner of my lips as he caressed my thoughts with his. 

_I see you._ My smile faded as he took action. Closing the gap between us in two steps, I dodged to the side as he thrusted forward, unprepared for the elbow that rose to smack into my abdomen. _Steady your concentration now, little Jedi Killer._ I felt the amusement in his bones as he grunted, lifting his elbow fluidly from my abdomen and slamming it beneath my chin. I stumbled backwards two steps, giving him enough time to begin his next attack. The hard butt of his wooden saber arcing through the air. My hand rising of its own accord to ward off the attack. His arm was frozen above my head, gracing me the time to recover before he broke free of my hold. 

“I was under the impression we weren’t using The Force in such a way.” His deep voice rumbled through me as he spun the saber. 

“That would defeat the purpose of you learning to correctly wield it, would it not?” His sword whizzed by my ear, the soft whoosh echoing through my mind. 

“Well, if that’s the case.” His attacks came faster, pushing my small frame to the limit. I was short of breath as he pressed me further across the room. His steps overcoming each of mine. _Stop running and fight me._ His teeth were bared, a grimace forming at the edge of his mouth. 

_What’s overcome you?_ The thought left my mind, reaching out to tangle among his own. His attacks grew more fearsome. Forcing me to counter him with The Force, my arms too slow to ward off every blow. He broke free quickly, spinning his saber once more before thrusting it towards my neck. I went to duck, finding myself immobilized. The Force holding me in place, all I could do was watch as the saber came within inches of my skin. Pooling together the last of my energy, I focused it on his arms, slowing his attack. We struggled against each other, the wood pressing softly at the base of my throat.

“At least now I know your physical limit.” His eyes bore down on me, sinking into my mind. I felt his strength fall away, his invisible chains breaking off my body. The hard cold of wood still pressed against my throat as I released him. He sighed pulling back, uselessly twirling the stick in his grasp before turning away from me. And stalking across the room. 

“Stop.” My voice rang out, sharply reaching my own ears as he paused mid-step and shuffled around to look back at me. My feet set into motion, crossing the space between us in a heartbeat. My fingers reaching out to grasp at his chin. I glared up at him, his amber eyes igniting at my touch. 

_Brace yourself._ My warning was short lived as I reached into his mind. His face quivering beneath my fingertips as I began my onslaught. 

“So.. lonely.” My voice felt strange, overcome in his emotions, “You dream of them still.” I wet my lips as he sucked in a deep breath, “Would she be proud of you?” A chuckle leaving my throat at the trivial worry, his anger clutching around my heart, “Would he?” Vader’s words swirled through his mind. Enveloping me in insecurity. An inhumane silence over took Kylo, blanketing me in icy fear. I exhaled softly, astonished that my breath failed to cloud between us. 

“It isn’t nice to play with other’s minds, little Jedi Killer.” His voice was cold, determined. I felt his demeanor change in an instant. The taste of anger fading away with his thoughts, replaced with an emptiness I’d never felt from him.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” Barely a whisper as he reached up and grasped at my hand still placed against his skin. His grip tightening around my fingers. _Didn’t I promise you a punishment?_ He smirked at me as I took in a sharp breath. I felt his conscience press against my own, softly at first. Caressing my thoughts with his. Like a breeze flowing through the trees. I took in a shuddering breath as he tried to pry into my mind, sealing my innermost thoughts into a small ball, letting him explore me, reaching past my many layers. There was a warmth in his presence, a calming that set my bones on fire. It grew, filling my thoughts like hot coals. His hand released my own, trailing through the air to press softly against my cheek. His fingers leaving molten whispers in their wake. My chest halted, a low sting beginning to flower behind my ribs. 

_What is this?_ I pondered, the warmth of his touch growing inside me. An image filled my mind, a memory. The sight of a dark haired girl leaning over me, a smile so bright it blinded my eyes. Her touch filled me with warmth and happiness. _“My little Ben.”_ I recoiled, hearing the sound of anguish fill my head. Kylo’s dark eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at me and I realized I was the source of the cry. 

Without a second thought my fist collided against his cheek, sending him stepping back. The door of the training room slid open as Kylo swung round to glare at me. 

“You’re going to regret that!” He shouted, balling his hands into fists at his side. And advancing on me. 

“Seems to me I’ve come at just the right time.” Hux’s voice halted Kylo’s step. 

“You’re dismissed, Commander.” I turned away from Kylo, switching my attention to the ginger haired man at the door. Kylo’s memory faded in waves from my conscience, _Snoke will want to know right away._ The thought seeped from my mind and I cursed myself as Kylo’s curiosity perked up behind me. It wasn’t like me to allow such things slip by, I thought, “Is there a reason you’re here, Hux? Or is being useless anywhere else just not as tempting?” The boy’s cheeks reddened but he maintained his composure and saluted me. 

“Supreme Leader has requested your presence.” His words were clipped and to the point, “Both of you.” He reiterated, dropping his hand down to his side, “You’re to leave at 1800. Do try and be punctual.” He left quickly, the door sliding shut behind him. My eyes ran across the room, checking the time. 

“You heard him.” I mumbled, crossing the room quickly to replace my outer layers of clothing. His heavy steps following after me, “Do try and be on time.” I quickly placed my mask on, and headed towards the door. 

“What is it that Snoke needs to know?” His voice stopped me in my tracks. 

The light, “Nothing.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” He approached, coming up behind me. His shadows engulfing my own, “I have a right to know.” I could feel the heat of his body behind mine, rolling off of him. The soft buzz of his thoughts that he tried so very hard to keep in check. 

_Try Harder._

My clothes rippled around me as I left. My mind still reeling from the burn of his touch. Of his light. 

______________________________________________________________________________

We entered together, Kylo’s tall frame shrinking my own. The room was dark as always, a catwalk led down to the Supreme Leader’s Feet. I could feel the nervous tension rolling down Kylo’s back, and was shocked to realize I felt the same. Our earlier training session left an odd taste in my mouth, something I was still trying to figure out. How his light had affected me so. How his memories had flowed into my mind even when they weren’t at the front of his. 

The Supreme Leader took in a deep breath, breaking my train of thought as I glanced up at him. I was sure he felt my unease. 

“The newly awakened has been found.” Snoke’s voice rumbled deeply through the room, vibrating through my bones. I felt Kylo stiffen besides me, Rey’s escape had been a low blow to him, that much I knew, “She’s traveling in the Millennium Falcon to Ahch-To” There was a soft threat in his voice, edged with worry. Rey must be stopped before finding Luke Skywalker, “I’m sending you both, to bring her back.” He clinched his fists, is skin cracking like soft leather. 

“But Sir-” I stepped forward, my hands falling from behind my back. Kylo was no where near ready to face her again. 

“Yes, Sir.” His voice cut through my own, agreeing prematurely to Snoke’s plan. 

“But what, Dilleon?” Snoke’s voice cracked like a whip above my head. I paused, weighing my words, thankful for the anonymity behind my mask. I felt Kylo’s thoughts press against me, and sealed myself away, “You are dismissed, Commander.” Snoke informed Kylo, who bit back his curiosity before beginning to retreat from the room. 

Once Kylo’s presence was gone, Snoke turned his attention to me. 

“I have sensed unease from you since you first stepped off the Command Ship.” He stated, I felt his eyes peer down at me, but kept my gaze from meeting his own. 

“He isn’t prepared.” The words fell clipped from my lips. My mind turned away from me, remembering the feel of _his light_ coursing through my body, my mind. I still hummed with it. 

“You sense it too then.” Snoke leaned back in his seat, pondering my thoughts, “Its what makes him strong, his connection to the light.” 

“It also holds him back.” I raised my head to meet Snoke’s gaze, “It makes him a threat.” 

“Its _touched_ you.” I felt his chest rumble with a bound anger, but held his gaze, “You’ve already overcome these obstacles, Dilleon. Do not succumb to his folly. Do not undone what we have created.”

_You created._

I knew he’d heard my thoughts by the grimace on his face. 

“He’s a threat.” I reiterated, taking a step back and folding my hands calmly behind my back. 

“You have the strength that he does not. The willpower where he lacks such things.” His fisted hand waved before me, “Should he defect, you will do what must be done.” 

The image of Kylo’s body splayed out before me. Blood glistening in his dark hair. It would be easy. 

“You _will_ do what needs to be done.” Snoke’s voice growled softly, a threat evident in his throat. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good,” He leaned back in his chair, his anger hidden once again, “You will accompany him on his mission,” I nodded mutely, “If he fails, you will be the one in charge of bringing her back to me.” 

I nodded again, turning to leave. 

“Remember who you are, Dilleon of the Knights of Ren.” 

I paused, my head turned to the side as he spoke. The name dripped from his lips as if it held the galaxy in its grasp. 

_Dilleon of the Knights of Ren. Dilleon._


	3. Never Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yes guys, there's smut. Just a little bit though.  
> Word Count: 2,804.

I found myself at his side again. The command ship floating through the galaxies on its way back to the Finalizer. He was rampant with unspent rage, bursts of it spitting from his body to fall around me in a haze. His thoughts, riddled with hatred and unease, he wanted nothing more than to catch her. His Rey. The words had slipped into my mind along with his day dreams. She was no longer a human being to him. No, only a possession. His to teach, to use. My jaw clenched as another vivid thought entered my mind. 

“Shut up!” The words fell from my lips before I could strangle them down. My annoyance rising heavily to the surface, “Can’t you understand that literally every insignificant thought you have goes right into my head?” My hands folded into fists in my lap, “Do you have any idea how annoying that is?” My voice was lower now, “It's like having to listen to a child.” 

His thoughts began to retreat, falling back into his own mind and away from my own. But I could still feel his distaste, the sense of betrayal at himself, for giving away all his secrets. 

“You’ll get used to it.” My eyes were fixated on a far off star, “One day the feeling of having your innermost thoughts out for others to see, it’ll be as easy as breathing.” The memory of Snoke’s prying thoughts, breaking into my own mind resurfaced. The first time I ever felt the Supreme Leader’s presence in my life. 

“You said that with training no one would be able to hear me, Not even-”

“I know what I said.” I cut him off. The soft sound of his modulator fading. We were nearing the Finalizer now. The ship wasn’t more than a quarter hour away. 

“And yet you always block me out.” He leaned forward, stopping the command ship, before reaching up to disengage his mask. His modulator cutting out as his mouthpiece released and he pulled the mask from his head, “So, which will it be? Are my thoughts my own, or will you always be invading my mind?”

“There’s no right answer to that.” My gaze broke away from the stars as his mask flew by, crashing loudly against the wall of the ship. I followed it as it settled upon the floor

“Liar!” He’d stood from his seat with a growl, towering over me. Barely holding his rage in check. My eyes slid over his body, and I was teetering on the ledge of an endless void, of his endless void. 

“I did not.” The words fell softly from my lips. _Where was my backbone now?_ Kylo’s brown-eyed gaze ripped through me, his anger dripping over the edge and washing me anew. He leaned down and reached out, his fingers unlocking the clasps of my mask before tearing it off and throwing it as he had thrown his own. 

“I did not.” I repeated, my voice shaking as our eyes met. His deep brown, amber infused eyes, laced with untempered power stared down at me. He was testing me, searching for my limits, my weaknesses. He was smart enough to know he couldn’t get into my mind through The Force on his own, but there were other ways he could try to wedge himself inside of me. 

“Then explain.” He was kneeling over me now. His breath hot on my face. There was no where else to look but at his eyes. _And when did the color brown become so beautiful?_ I felt heat rush to my cheeks as he furrowed his brow, but he stayed steady. His eyes locked with mine, “Don’t make me ask again.” The command set my ears a buzz, and traveled through me, sending warmth deep into my core. 

“A compromise.” His eyes narrowed as I glanced away, met with the dark fabrics of his clothing, “I can teach you a trick.” He took in a deep breath, reaching for my chin to pick up my face, forcing me to meet his gaze again as he tilted his head. 

“I don’t want a trick. I want the truth.” There was a tick in his clenched jaw, drawing my attention. I’d never paid attention to the freckles and beauty marks that lit across his face. His thumb moved idly against my cheek, snapping me back to attention. 

“A trick to conceal your truths.” His thumb paused as he studied me. His eyes raking over my face, “Isn’t that what you want?” Confidence was returning to me now, “To keep even just a part of you for yourself.” His fingers slid from my chin, resting softly at the base of my neck, “I can teach you.” 

“How can I trust you… to teach me anything?” His hand grasped my neck, cutting the air from my lungs as he squeezed his fingers around my trachea. And I held back a whimper as his nails dug into me, “You haven’t taught me anything yet.” He edged closer, his face mere inches away from mine. And I was keenly aware of the saddle of flesh between my legs as it ached at his touch, I reached up towards him. My fingers brushing against his marred cheek. 

_I can let you in._ It wasn’t hard to open up, to let him dive into me. Memories washing over us, peeking out from my past to coat his spine in fear. I could taste it. My mind fell into him. Thoughts, dreams, aspirations. I was human and it shocked him. His eyes losing focus, staring blankly behind me as glimpses of my life filled his mind. I showed him what I wanted. The planet I was born on, imprints of the family I’d left in my past. Knowledge of his beloved Grandfather, and the many things he’d accomplished in his life. And then, Snoke. I was so young when Snoke came to me. Young and malleable, and full of untempered power. He took me under his wing, molding me into the person I was today. An image of my face before the change bubbled forward, and he stiffened, holding it in his grasps. I was studying myself, willing the change in me that would allow the Dark Side to finally become my home. My blue eyes stared back at him, as I pulled away, trying to conjure up another memory but he resisted. Holding on to the image of my face. 

_It is you._ He pulled forth his own memory, of a little girl standing over the bloodied and bruised bodies of his dead peers. Of her turning to catch his gaze with a wild look in her icy blue eyes and a grin spread across her face. _I wondered for years where you went. I should have known._ His memory began to fade away, replaced with the image of my face as it was now. My half-lidded yellow eyes, rimmed in black. The color high on my cheeks. And my lips. _Oh, your lips._ He gazed down at them, full and wet with my own saliva. 

My mind began to wander, as his grip around my neck took its toll, dots darkened the edges of my vision. I pulled away from him, my mind becoming my own again. As he scratched at me, his fingers tightening around my neck - grasping to keep hold of my mind as I sealed myself off. My vision was fading fast as we locked gazes. A tortured groan left his lips as he released me and I fell against him allowing air to flow back into my lungs, clutching at my throat, choking down oxygen, the thought of how I looked in his eyes still at the front of my mind. 

“Snoke won’t be pleased you figured that out.” My throat was sore as I began to speak, my voice raspy, “Though it was always a possibility once you saw my face.” It was quiet. Quiet? His fingers pressed into my shoulders, pulling me away from his body and forcing me to catch his gaze again. Where have you gone, little Kylo? His breath was ragged as he gauged me. And a whisper fell across my mind. He was calm. 

He was ... _pleased._

“You are no longer allowed to treat me as your insubordinate.” He purred, his eyes lit with fire as he leaned in closer, “I am not your equal. I am not your friend.” His breath fell onto my cheeks, and the thought of his lips flashed across my mind as his fingers played across my chest, coming to rest menacingly at the base of my throat.

“I am your Commander.” He clenched his jaw, his fingers deftly unhooking the buckle at the base of my neck, exposing the flesh of my throat, “Now, who am I?” .

The act of breathing in itself had become harder as he held my gaze. _When was the last time someone had touched my skin?_ A devious smirk broke the tension in his jaw as he stared down at me. 

“Commander Ren, Master of the-” 

“Louder.” His hand moved then, sending a shock through me as his warm leather gloves pressed against my throat. 

“Commander Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren.” I steeled my voice, breaking my gaze from his as the words fell from my lips. 

“See.” His face pressed in closer, his lips hovering above my ear, “You take instruction so well.” An image flashed into my mind, my mouth forced open as slobber dangled from my chin. His fingers pressing deep inside of me.

“I promised you a punishment.” His leather-clad fingers began to travel up my throat, clutching at my chin, “Open.” My jaw fell on command, as his eyes dug into mine, “Who am I?” He asked again, his fingers locking my jaw in place. 

“Cooomaannntheer.” His eyes watched as my tongue fought to give him the words he wanted. His thumb running softly across my lower lip, causing my breath to hiccup. What was this? Why was it happening? Why did I… did I like it?

“Yes.” He was burning with an emotion I’d never encountered before, “Now be good for your commander” He said as his hand moved and he popped his index and middle finger into my mouth, pressing down on my tongue, his other fingers splayed across my cheeks. My eyes widened, and a guttural moan escaped my throat at the intrusion. The taste of leather filling my mouth as he held my tongue in place, “Shh.” The soft sound of his breath broke through my shock as he kneeled over me. The heat of his body over mine filling me with dizziness. As his devious smirk grew into a malicious grin and spit flew from his lips to land at the back of my throat - coaxing another pleading moan from my lips. 

Heat flooded my cheeks as the noise reached my ears and I squeezed my thighs together, the ache for friction against my cunt cutting through my willpower. As an amused chuckle left his lips and he brought his other hand to my throat, pressing softly against the already sore flesh. _So very very naughty._ His voice rang through my head, pure and edged with desire. I closed my lips around his fingers, wiggling my tongue beneath them and sucking noisily. The sharp taste of leather traveling across my taste buds, as the pressure of his fingers released, allowing my tongue to swirl freely around his digits. 

His other hand traveled down my chest, prodding at the tender flesh of my breasts - causing a soft whimper to fall off my lips, while he kneaded me, his eyes roaming across my body. And I squeezed my thighs tighter, wiggling my hips, grasping for friction against my aching clit. _How I’d beg to feel his touch between my legs._

“Then beg for me.” His voice alone sent tendrils of lust and heat into my center as his fingers fell from my mouth to fumble with the restraints of my pants. My mouth hanging open, spit dripping from my lips, “Beg.” The Force threw my head back against the seat at his command. Invisible fingers crushing my windpipe as he ripped the clasps off my pants. 

_Please._ I couldn’t handle it anymore, my clit ached at the thought of his touch. Every heartbeat throbbing through the bundle of nerves. I bit my lower lip as he wiggled his hand into my pants, placing it softly across my covered cunt. _No fair._

“Should I explain the definition of begging?” His eyes bore into mine, brimming with restrained desire. _He’s in control._ The realization flashed through my mind as I watched him. Not a single thought or emotion escaping his mind, “I will always control you.” Once the words fell from his lips the thought was gone, torn away by the lust dripping from my cunt. 

“Please, Master Ren-” 

“Commander.” He spit at me, baring his teeth with a threatening growl. 

“Please Commander.” I whimpered as his thumb swirled around my nipple through my clothing, stiffening at the stimulation, “I need you to touch me.” A small part of my mind was in shock as the words dripped easily from my lips, and his middle finger pressed through the fabric of my underwear, drenching it in my juices as he ran it up my slit - my body shuddering at his touch, moans escaping my throat as he circled the small bud of my clit through the soft fabric. His gaze split me in half as he pulled away the hem of my underwear, allowing his leather-clad fingers to press against my wet cunt, eliciting a gasp from my lips.

“Kylo.” His name fell softly, before he plunged two digits deep inside of me - ripping a moan from my lips. My walls clenched around him and burned adjusting to the size of his fingers. 

_Commander._ He reminded, slowly pulling his digits from inside my cunt. My hips bucked against him as his fingers circled my clit slowly, sending currents of pleasurable sensations throughout my body. His free hand traveled up, replacing The Force around my throat and making me whimper as he picked up the pace. His middle finger deftly encircling my throbbing clit. The sensations multiplying as his eyes tore through me. 

_Don’t stop. Oh, please Commander! Don’t stop!_ My grip faltering as I teetered on the edge of climax. And he tore his fingers away from my cunt - eliciting a whelp of defeat from my lips at the loss of his touch. 

“I control when and if you cum.” His breath was uneven as his gaze burned into me, “Do you think you deserve to cum?” His hand broke free of my pants - causing another whimper to fall from my throat - as he raised it to my lips. His glove glistening with my juices. _Open._ I wet my lips, slowly unhinging my jaw as he pressed his fingers into my mouth again. The sweet tanginess of my cunt mixed with the sharp taste of his leather gloves as I swirled my tongue around his digits. I felt the soft pressure of his mind against mine as his eyes bore into me. 

_What am I doing?_ My tongue slowed as our eyes connected and he smirked breaking past my defenses, planting the image of my face into my mind, lust-filled and dazed. His fingers filling my mouth, my lips complying with eagerness to his requests. I was wanton in his eyes; promiscuous and immodest to the highest degree, and yet. It pleased him to see me at his mercy. He pulled his fingers from my lips with a soft pop, his dark eyes watching my every move. His thoughts like whispers across my mind, searching through my past, pulling forward thoughts hidden away. 

_Snoke._ The word burned like poison through me, causing me to recoil against his prying thoughts. My hands rose of their own accord, pushing against his tall frame. Eliciting a growl from his throat as I sealed my thoughts away from him and he tumbled backward, falling against the ship's console. 

I stood to my full height, unfolding from my seat and glared down at him. My chest heaving with anger I could not contain. He met me, his dark slitted eyes sneering up at me above him. The thought of him prying through my mind replacing the fire in my gut, “Never.” I spoke through gritted teeth, “Again.” I wanted nothing more than to unleash my anger. On him, on the ship. I had no preference, the mistake I’d made tugging at my every thought. I’d failed. And he’d found a way in. _But no. Never. Never again._


	4. Do As You're Told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None really this chapter. A bit of suggestive thinking.  
> Word Count: 2180

Once the Command Shuttle landed I took off, leaving Kylo to his own resources while the ship was prepped again for our next mission. I could feel his eyes watching me as I disappeared aboard the Finalizer, and tried my best to ignore his burning stare. There was something I needed to do before I was in close quarters with him again. To refresh my mind after such an arousi- _Odd encounter._ As if he could sense me coming down the hall, the door slid open revealing another clad in black warrior. His mask hid his features, but there wasn’t a face in the galaxy I knew better than his. Aramis. 

“You seem…” He stood back, allowing me into his quarters, “On edge.” 

“I can’t work with him, Aramis.” I shook my head softly as the door slid shut and he passed by me, crossing the room. 

“You don’t have a choice.” His droid rolled across the floor, a tray of beverages held above its head. 

“You could teach him.” I hadn’t meant to suggest it, “You are just as-”

“You would go against the Supreme Leader’s orders in such a way?” Even with his voice altered I could hear the smirk on his lips. It always amused him to see me lose my cool. 

“You pride yourself on seeming emotionless, little sister.” He shooed the droid away from his feet before sitting down, “How could I not enjoy the moments you _lose your cool_?” He chuckled, the distorted noise filling the room. 

“I worry-” 

“Then _stop_ worrying.” His crossed his feet at the ankle, and leaned back in his seat, “It isn’t your job to worry. All you need to do is finish the boys training.” He steeled his voice, and my shoulder’s slumped in defeat. There wasn’t any use trying to talk to him about this. I’d have to find another way to deal with Kylo accordingly. The soft static of Aramis sighing reached my ears as he unfolded himself from his seat and crossed the room to stand before me. 

“I know the boy is a nuisance, Dilleon.” His fingers rose up to grasp my shoulders, forcing me to stand straighter, “But he is powerful. Too powerful. It’s better to have him as our ally, than our enemy.” I knew he could sense my eyes fall to the floor by the intake of his breath. His hand raised to grasp the face of my mask, jolting my neck as he pulled it closer to his own. 

“Just do as you're told.” He released me.

“Yes, Sir.” I nodded. Perhaps coming to Aramis hadn’t been the best course of action. 

“Better me than anyone else.” I felt my cheeks flush, no matter how hard I ever tried, Aramis would always be able to reach into my mind, “Stop stating the obvious, and tell me about your meeting with the Supreme Leader.” He ordered. 

“He’s sending us on a mission.” Aramis nodded, turning away to go back to his chair. His little droid quickly rolling out of his path, “To retrieve The Force sensitive, Rey.” 

“And you don’t agree with this plan?” I followed behind him, standing before him as he took his seat. 

“Kylo is far from ready to face her again.” 

“And yet the Supreme Leader has ordered him to go.” He crossed his feet again, regarding me, “Questioning his leadership does not bode well for you, little sister.” 

“I do not mean to be impertinent.” I could feel myself beginning to fluster, “I just worry-” 

“Again.” He sighed heavily, “It is not your job to worry.” 

“Aramis!” I stomped lightly, “Please.” He quieted down and studied me as I turned away from him and tried to collect my thoughts. He waited patiently as I worked through my emotions, biting them down. 

“This mission…” I paused searching for the words, “It leaves a bad taste in my mouth.” Though that could just be the taste of yourself - _No. Don’t think of that._ I shook my head a little, turning back to Aramis. 

“Don’t think of what exactly?” He slowly leaned forward, uncrossing his legs. I studiously ignored the thoughts that threatened to pop back into my head. If Aramis were to see them, it could be _disastrous._ Though we were apart of the dark-side, Aramis preferred we keep our feelings in check. Passion was not what fueled the two of us, passion was what brought Darth Vader to his knees, the passion he held for his children. What fueled us, was hate. 

“Disastrous? Truly?” He was chuckling again as he watched me through the emotionless red glare of his mask, “You’ve perked my curiosity. Why not just tell me this _secret_? Save yourself the pain of me digging it out.” 

“I cannot.” I gulped looking away from his mask, the sight of it breaking my self-will to pieces. And felt him shifting, raising up again from his seat to stand towering above me. His gloved hand rising as his fingers whispered across my helm. 

_Never a dull moment, little sister._ I steeled my mind, focusing all of my energy on the sight of his feet. Standard issue boots, black with three buckles lacing the inner calf. He always stood with his feet pointed slightly outward. Flecks of mud spotted the toe of his boot. Where was that from? His chuckle threatened to break my focus as I felt him, softly reach past the barriers of my mind. 

_Focus._ Standard issue boots, black with three - The Force brought me to my knees, sharp pangs of pain running through my kneecaps. _Focus._ Standard issue - He forced my head up, breaking my gaze. 

“You’re wasting my time.” He spit the words at me, my eyes lingering over the red lens of his mask. My mind broke, the thought of his shoes pushed aside as he wedged inside forcing the thoughts I tried to hide towards the forefront of my mind. The memory of Kylo’s face held over mine, of my lust-filled gaze, of his fingers pressed between my lips. The thought of Kylo’s complete control. Aramis retreated, freeing me of his mind and The Force that held me kneeling at his feet. And he stepped back as I fell forward, catching myself on the balls of my hands. 

“Interesting.” He was circling me as I regained my composure, I was glad of the mask that hid the embarrassment evident on my cheeks, “Did it go farther?” I pulled myself to my feet, “Nevermind, that isn’t important.” I turned to watch him as he finished circling me. 

“What’s important is that he learn to always retain his emotions in that manner.” He stopped before me again, his hand resting at the chin of his mask, as he pondered, “Seduce him again.” 

“What?!” My jaw popped open at the incredulous idea. 

“Oh, don’t act so surprised. You had the very same thought.” I could hear the snicker in his voice, “And it's not as if you didn’t enjoy what happened. In fact, I’d say you revelled in it.” 

“That’s besides the-” 

“Stop.” He held his hand out at me, cutting the words off before they finished forming, “I am not asking you, I’m ordering you. Understood?” His hand fell away, “His training has gone nowhere the past few weeks. It's important we make sure it advances. And this instance, no matter how unexpected, is the only time he’s shown that amount of control over his mind.” His hands folded away behind his back, “Exploit it.” His ordered, the tone of his voice daring me to object. 

“Yes... Sir.” I nodded curtly, mimicking his stance and folding my hands behind my back. 

“And do try to keep him interested, Sister. I know how easily your allure fades.” He turned, waving me away, “You don’t want to miss your ship now, do you? Go.” I nodded again, though he couldn’t see before turning to leave the room.

“Oh, and Dilleon?” I paused at the door, turning back to see him, “Report to me as soon as you return. I want to be regularly updated on Solo’s progress.”

“Very well, Sir.” I agreed, the door sliding shut behind me. At the very least I could be thankful he hadn’t pursued every inch of my time with Kylo. If he had seen how easily the boy had broken into my mind, there’s no telling what he might have done. However, now I had to risk it happening again… _No. I will be stronger this time._

The ship was set to leave at 0600, leaving me nearly an hour to get ready and pick up any personal items I wished to take with me. Returning to my quarters never truly felt like coming home. The room was barren, filled with only the most basic necessities. A cot, a droid, my datapad and a refresher. 

“Mistress Ren.” My service droid came to attention as I entered the room, “Welcome home. Is there anything I can do for you, Miss?” My stomach gurgled, reminding myself that I hadn’t eaten since this morning. 

“Hello, B-90.” As the door slid shut behind me I unhooked the clasp at my neck, and pushed back my hood, “If you could retrieve me whatever is being served in the mess hall, I’d greatly appreciate it.” Aramis hated how I treated the droids. He always said they were nothing but servants, they had no feelings. So why be nice? 

“Very Well, Miss. I shall fetch it right away.” The door slid open again as he left the room and closed after him. My fingers reached up to disengage my mask, a soft hiss filling the room as I took it off. I clamored out of my outer layers, revealing tight fitted clothes beneath and made my way into the refresher to shower. I used The Force to turn the water on from across the room before standing before the sink and staring at my reflection. 

A necklace of darkening fingerprints lined my neck, and my fingers rose to whisper across my skin. Little galaxies floating through my flesh, in a cosmic way it was beautiful. I wanted more. I wet my lips, my fingers rising to brush across them, the ghost of his fingers filling my mind. I couldn’t deny my attraction to him, not even to myself, as an ache panged through the saddle of flesh at the apex of my thighs and I was painfully aware of the orgasm I’d been denied of. 

Steam started to fill the room, reminding me of the water I was wasting. I ran my fingers through the tendrils of my hair, before stripping the rest of my clothes off and dousing my flesh under the scorching water. The thought of Kylo’s fingers filling my mind as I slipped my own fingers between my legs. 

There was a soft knock at the door that broke my concentration, followed by the sound of my droid's voice, “I’m sorry to interrupt, Miss. But you have a visitor.” I huffed, shutting off the water and hopping out. Only the Knights of Ren, General Hux, and Phasma had access to my personal quarters, and if any were it here it was for something important. I quickly dried off, dressing in my usual undergarments, and braiding my hair before exiting the refresher and coming face to face with none other but Kylo Ren himself, his mask held in the crook of his arm.

“Oh.” I paused, keenly aware of how tight-fitted my clothes were and my bare feet on the cold floor. He had the decency to flush and look away. Even though I was technically fully dressed. 

“I came to apologize for my earlier… mistake.” He cleared his throat, his eyes studying the floor. 

“Is that what we’ve decided to call it?” I brushed past him towards the table that B-90 had set my food on. He followed behind me. 

“It was inappropriate.” His eyes watched me closely as I sat down, and picked at the food before me, “Considering our relationship-”

“Kylo.” I started to cut him off. 

“Commander.” He corrected me. 

“Commander Ren.” I chuckled, picking apart a piece of bread, “I believe it would be in your best… interests if,” I wasn’t sure how to word this. How does one suggest such acts anyway? I wet my lips, meeting his gaze again. 

“I agree full heartedly, Commander.” Aramis was going to kill me, “It was a mistake. I trust you’ll contain your urges next time.” Though his face remained blank, a soft flush met his cheeks. 

“Yes. My urges.” The words fell clipped from his tongue, “And I trust you’ll retain control over your thoughts, Young Jedi Killer.” There was a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth, “It could prove quite distracting to hear your fantasies about me.” I raised an eyebrow, “I do hope your shower was satisfactory.” His cloak flowed past me as he made his way towards the door. 

I gulped as heat filled my cheeks. Maybe I was losing control.


	5. Focus Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None this chapter.   
> Word Count: 2321

“Land the ship.” I barked the order soon after breaking into Ach-to’s atmosphere. The pilot nodded and changed course, heading for the nearest island. Ach-to was made up of mostly water, but a few islands sprinkled across the system. I could feel Kylo’s thoughts close behind me start to churn. 

“You listen to me. Stay in the air!” He tried to overturn my order, before spinning on me, “We haven’t even found them yet.” His heavy boots crossed the ship to stand balefully before me. 

“Once you drop us off,” I ignored him, Snoke had appointed me the leader for this excursion,“I need you to release two TIE fighters then locate the Millennium Falcon.” Shouldering past Kylo I crossed the ship to retrieve my weapons, “Your job is to pressure them into landing, that's all.” The Pilot and a few other stormtrooper’s nodded their agreement, the soldiers getting into position as I reached my destination. Kylo’s disagreement sat bright in my mind. 

“And if they don’t land where you want them too?” His anger was apparent in his mind, enveloping me in heat as he muttered menacingly into my ear. 

“Focus Commander.” I paused to face him, “You know they will land there.” He clenched his hands into fists before letting loose a soft growl of defeat and stalking across the ship. I smirked inwardly turning back to ready myself for the impending battle. I checked my lightsaber - a modified double edged blade infused with one black and one red crystal - making sure it was secured correctly on my hip before grabbing my Halberd and fastening it in a custom made harness on my back. The axe blade resting safely against my lower spine. Most Force users relied on their lightsabers for battle, I made it a point to fight adeptly with a various range of weapons. My fingers ran over the sheath of my Sica, a curved dagger designed to get around an opponent's shield and stab or slash them in the back, in my case the design was merely for looks. I secured the dagger to my left hip, and then grabbed my blaster, clipping it into a holster around my right thigh. The buzz of Kylo’s attention on me nudging through my focus. Before turning to face him - as he paced back across the ship - I filled my pockets with various flash bombs, grenades, and a couple EMP charges, just in case. 

“You’re a walking arsenal.” He commented, his gaze running across my body. 

“They won’t know what hit them.” I chuckled as the ship was began to descend and I made my way towards the ramp, Kylo following close at my heel. 

“Just remember, the girl comes back alive.” His distorted voice met my ears and I nodded, bracing as the ship landed and the ramp began to fall. Once it hit the ground I nodded at Kylo, watching as he walked off first. 

“Don’t forget your orders,” I shouted towards the pilot, “Just force the Millennium Falcon to the ground.” And disappeared down the ramp, landing softly in the moist dirt. Kylo waiting to fall in line with my step. It was a small island, a large clearing that ended on one side with a line of trees, and every other was a steep fall into the churning waters below. 

“You better be right.” He growled grumpily, his fingers twitching at his side, “For both our sakes.” I smirked to myself and headed towards the treeline, his heavy steps close behind me. It was just past dawn, I had always loved the early morning light. It had been years since I had seen it. 

“You may finally get to see me in action, Ren.” The ghost of a chuckle faded in my throat as we reached the treeline.

“Have you forgotten we trained together?” He was trying to seem calm, but I could feel his nerves beneath the surface. His fingers twitched incessantly at the thought to check his saber again and again. He ignored it. 

“We _trained_ you.” I reminded. He thoughts brought back memories of myself, always trying to seem emotionless, yet always filled to the brim with emotion nonetheless. He’d learn to hide it in time. Though his thoughts were rampant now, playing various scenarios of the upcoming battle over and over in his mind, “And only what Snoke approved for you to learn.” A lightning bolt of annoyance ran across his mind as he glared at me. Even through the lens of his mask I could feel it. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ve got tons of moves from your little Jedi Academy that I’d just _kill_ for.” I chuckled and scanned the horizon, nothing yet. Kylo ignored me, focusing his attention inward for the moment. His thoughts falling back to the girl, Rey. Causing distaste to fill my throat as I tried studiously to ignore him. 

The sound of TIE fighter’s shooting reached my ears, catching our attention. We melded backwards into the shadows, watching as the ships fought and countered each other across the skies. In a way it was beautiful to watch. The Millennium Falcon twisted trying to avoid a shot from the Command ship aimed at their shield generator. Though not quite fast enough, the shot hit home, blasting the generator to pieces as smoke gathered in tendrils above the ship. They beelined for the island, preparing an emergency landing. 

“Wait until the Command ship lands and distracts them before interacting. And remember, we’re only here for the girl.” I stated, my fingers lacing around the barrel of my blaster. The Millennium Falcon landed roughly, throwing up a cloud of dust as the ramp fell and three figures appeared, running full blast towards us in the treeline. My fingers tightened around the blaster, preparing to unclip it and shoot down the Wookie first. Kylo’s chest heaved with breath besides me as he grabbed his lightsaber, holding it steady in his grasp. A fourth figure appeared leaving the Millennium Falcon, his face hidden in the shadow of his cowl. 

_Kylo._ I caught his attention, his head tilting towards me as I pointed out the fourth figure following behind the others and the wind threw back the mysterious man’s hood, revealing his face. 

The realization crossing Kylo’s thoughts hit me and I quickly pulled free my blaster, aiming at the Wookie first, and firing off three quick shots before holstering the weapon again. The first shot landed, filling the air with a howl of pain as the Wookie grasped his shoulder. The following shots held levitating in air by The Force as Luke’s gaze found us in the treeline. Rey, and the droid stopped in their tracks as the Command ship landed on the other side of the small island, trapping them between us. Kylo ignited his lightsaber, the heat brushing my cheeks as we fled from the trees in the girls direction. 

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Kylo as I reached for my saber, “Focus on the girl, I’ll distract the Jedi.” I ordered, bringing my lightsaber to life, the vibrations crawling up my arm with power. The wookie howled again and took aim at us with his crossbow. I spun my saber lightly, blocking the shots as Kylo crossed behind me, heading towards Rey and the droid. Leaving me to deal with the Luke. The stormtroopers were fumbling out of the command ship now, as TIE fighters circled overhead, shooting into the fray. My earlier shots were let loose and collided against the millennium falcon as I reached Luke, and his lightsaber flared to life. Rising to block my attack just in time, sparks spitting off between us as our saber’s connected. 

His eyes lifted to gaze into my mask, as I broke our sabers apart and shoved the other end of mine in his direction. He parried with a grunt and lunged forward, forcing me back a step, “We don’t need to fight.” He said. I chuckled in response, striking back. 

“You aren’t wrong, Jedi.” I forced him backward attacking in quick succession, “Let us take the girl, and we’ll be out of you hair.” The stormtroopers finally joined the fray, two circling around Luke as I pressed forward. Our lightsabers colliding as I forced the blades within inches of his face. He grimaced, pushing me backwards. The Force causing me to skid across the ground, my legs bent and my fingers trailing through the dirt. I came to a stop with my lightsaber held off to my side, and picked up my head just as Luke finished taking down the two stormtroopers, their bodies crumpling to the ground. 

“And here I thought killing was against your Jedi Code!” I hollered, sprinting across the gap between us. I jumped, throwing all of my weight into my attack as I fell from above onto the old man. My lightsaber sparking and spitting as it landed against his. I dropped back, my feet landing softly against the ground. He spun his lightsaber, the buzz filling my head as he took on a fighting stance. 

A sharp pang ran across my mind as Kylo’s thoughts broke through my own, I turned my head, finding him through the fray. The girl had landed a blow to one of his legs, and he was bent down on one knee, staring up at her. The Wookie taking aim at him with his crossbow.. I spun, fingers grasping my blaster and taking aim at the hairy beast. I shot once, before Luke’s lightsaber came to rest in the air just below my chin. I watched as my shot threw the crossbow from the Wookie’s hands before gulping at the heat of Luke’s saber so close to my skin. My eyes sliding across the glowing green blade. 

“Just drop your weapons, there’s no reason for you to die.” He ordered, stepping slowly around me. Our eyes connected as he came to a stop before me. My fingers loosened around my blaster, the heavy thump of it hitting the ground vibrating through me. I disengaged my lightsaber, dropping it as his concentration faltered for a second following my saber to the ground. I took the chance and jumped away, trying to get out of his range as he swung - not quite fast enough - Pain exploded across my mind as his saber ripped through the flesh, tendons and muscles in my right shoulder. A grunt forced itself past my lips as I reached up a hand to grasp at the shredded skin, and took a step back. Luke’s eyes watching me, his godforsaken saber spinning incessantly in his grasp. 

“Dilleon!” Kylo’s deep voice called from across the battlefield. I kept my gaze on Luke’s. 

_Focus._ I warned Kylo, lifting my arms through the pain to grab the Halberd from its harness on my back. I focused my energy into keeping blood from flowing from the wound, and wielded the spear-like axe. A grunt falling from my lips as I rolled the tattered shoulder. I could sense Kylo’s anger from across the field as he began to fight harshly against the young force user and the Wookie. The Droid nowhere to be seen. I took in a deep breath, my eyes focusing shakily on the Jedi before me. He was twirling his saber again, the hint of a smile in his eyes as we began to circle each other. 

“I can sense it in you.” He was in a fighting stance now, “The light.” My eyes narrowed beneath my mask as I tightened my fingers around my weapon, “Just like I can sense it in my nephew, no matter how hard he tries to run from it.” My chest was heaving sporadically. _You care for him._ His thoughts invaded my mind causing me to clinch my jaw. _Think of the life you could lead together._ Images flitted through my thoughts, my fingers intertwined with Kylo’s. The face of a brown eyed and freckle faced child beaming up at me; falling asleep happily in his arms. _I could help you achieve it. You could be happy. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted, Dilleon?_

Kylo’s voice broke through my thoughts and took over my attention. My eyes drifting from Luke’s face to land on him. A limp body held over his shoulder, as he called to me. My step faltered and I fell to one knee as my focus broke. The axe-head of my halberd rooting itself in the dirt. I grimaced beneath my mask and picked up my head, eyes landing on the Jedi as he stepped closer. 

“Hate to leave the party so early, Skywalker.” The words fell forced from my lips, “But my ride’s calling.” I grunted, using the last bit of my strength to send the Jedi through the air and pulling myself to my feet. Dropping my halberd, I grabbed up my lightsaber quickly, and dashed across the island towards the Command ship. Kylo’s tall frame disappearing inside it, with Rey’s limp body still held over his shoulder. The ramp to the Command ship began to close as I neared it, shots aimed for me dinged against the durasteel. I leaped, pain ringing through my body as I landed harshly on the ramp just before it closed completely. 

“Take off!” Kylo’s deep voice echoed through the ship as it came to life and prepared for leave. My energy was fleeting fast as blood began to trickle in earnest from my wound, and my breath came in shallow spurts. The pain arching through my body. I hadn’t noticed Kylo’s hands pressed against me until his voice broke through the agony.

“Dilleon. Dilleon. Dilleon.” My name fell like prayer’s from his lips as he pressed his leather gloves against my shoulder, stanching the bleeding as my eyes fluttered shut. 

“Kylo…” I whispered his name, falling into darkness.


	6. So much for staying away from the Commander.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for staying away from the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!Smut!Smut! Here's your smut warning! Also its a pretty long chapter! Just over 4k words.

_My feet were stuck. The black glow of my lightsaber outlined the bodies around me as I trudged through their lifeless limbs. I’d never felt my power so immensely, it vibrated through every cell in my body, encompassing me in energy. A cry split across the sky, causing me to turn towards it, finding large tear ridden eyes staring at me on my throne. Just another youngling, one of Skywalker’s many Jedi in training. A chuckle echoed in my throat as I turned my body to face him and he ran, feet kicking uselessly as I plucked him from the ground to dangle in the air._

_“Where are your manners, little Jedi?” I mused, a sickly sweet smile spreading across my face as I brought him closer._

_“It isn’t polite to leave without introducing yourself.” His cheeks were ruddy with exertion as he fought against my hold._

_“Let me go!” He hollered, spit falling from his lips as fresh tears sprung to his eyes. It was as easy as breathing, lifting him higher into the air until he was barely a speck in my vision._

_“If you insist.” There was a part of me, however small that fought against itself, pleading for the young boy’s life as he free fell towards the world below. I doused it as his screams met my ears, “I always hated children.” I muttered to myself as I turned away, trudging through the bodies of children as his body crashed against the ground with a sickening crunch._

_Silence ensued, broken only by the sound of my feet sloppily cascading through the bodies of those previously slain. If only I could take credit for every soul, the thought whispered across my mind as my feet found purchase on the mountainside, finally free of the carnage. It was beautiful here. In another life I might have grown up here and befriended the younglings, loved them even. But that was not the life I had been given, nor the life I would ever get._

_“Liars! All of you! That’s all you ever did was lie!!” His roar ripped across the mountainside as I reached its peak. The Jedi Academy looming overhead as the wind picked up as I found him, a blue lightsaber pulsing with power in his grip. His dark hair slapping around his face in the wind as his eyebrow furrowed with anger. The Jedi, his Uncle Luke stood above him, sadness rolling off his body in tendrils._

_“Ben…” He took a step in the boy’s direction. His good arm reaching out to grasps the young boy’s shoulders. Every muscle in his body was corded with tension at the touch, “There are things you don’t yet understand-”_

_A roar ripped from the boy's body, echoing across the mountainside as he raised his lightsaber and charged at the Jedi. Anger and hatred fueling his power. He lashed out in quick succession, his lightsaber ripping into the pillars surrounding him as the Jedi jumped out of the way, and tendrils of smoke filled the air as he paused, his chest heaving with exertion while pillars turned to rubble around him._

_Such an little angry thing, I thought though he was far from little, already standing eye to eye with his Master. Footsteps met my ears as the familiar feeling of my brothers mind pressed against mine. The First Order had arrived, and with it came the rest of the Knights of Ren, here to claim their newest brother in arms. As if my thoughts had carried across the wind, the Jedi’s head turned seeking out our forms against the setting sun. And Aramis’ heavy hand met my shoulder as the boy turned too. His bloodshot eyes settling on me._

_“BEN!” Luke’s voice boomed across the sky, vibrating through my bones, “Ben! You must control yourself! It's your fear! Your anger that will lead you to the darkside!” As if on cue the presence of the supreme leader filled all of our minds, the echo of his anger flowing through us._

_“Let us show you what your anger can succeed, Young Solo.”_

_The Knights of Ren stood besides me on the mountainside, a line of dark clothed figures made darker by the setting sun behind us. My lightsaber flowed to life again, power and heat resonating off it in waves as we flashed into motion, crossing the distance between us and the boy in the blink of an eye. Aramis and I broke formation, beelining for the Jedi as the rest of our small band entered the Academy, with their only goal: Destruction._

_Ben’s eyes followed as we dashed by, our sabers held white knuckled in our hands as we charged the Jedi. He parried us as we attacked individually from either side of him. And I grunted as his power forced me back. Allowing Aramis the chance to bring his lightsaber down across Luke’s left hand, severing the metal appendage. The older Jedi jumped away, eyes staring intently. Aramis was at my side in a moment, fingers pressing into my skin as he pulled me to my feet. Screams echoed through my thoughts as our fellow Knights took out the remaining Jedi inside the Academy._

_Another roar broke through the cries as Ben leaped past Aramis and I. His glowing blue Lightsaber almost untempered with overflowing power as he brought it down onto his uncle. The saber scored through the earth and sputtered to death in the dirt as the Jedi dashed away and disappeared across the mountainside. Ben’s head rose, his chest heaving as he let loose an earth shattering howl._

_“Dilleon, wake up!”_

My eyes burst open, allowing beams of bright light to burn against my corneas. My brother’s masked face hovered over me as I became instantly aware of the pain emanating from my shoulder. 

“Brother.” My voice was raspy from misuse. How long had I been out? What had happened since the island? Where was Commander Ren? More importantly where was the force user? 

“Only a day.” He answered one question, leaving the others to swirl like a storm inside my mind. 

“You’re a wreck, little sister.” He was perched on the edge of my cot, long lithe legs stretched out before him. I gritted through the pain and sat up running fingers through the dark tendrils of my hair, “Hush. Hush.” I felt the heat of his palm pressing against my unmarred shoulder, softly pushing me back down against the bed. 

“No need to overextend yourself any farther.” His modulator altered his voice almost hiding the soft tones he used towards me. 

“I’m sorry…” My voice was raspy as he chuckled in response, his head shaking slowly. 

“I haven’t seen you this out of sorts since the night you joined our ranks.” His fingers rose, clicking softly against his mask as air hissed and he pulled it off, “The Commander was in here while you slept.” His pure voice met my ears as my eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Why-” The sound of his mask clanking soundly onto the table besides us cut the words short in my mouth as his gaze found me. I found myself sitting up again, my thoughts wandering, _Why was the Commander in here?_

“He was meddling inside that mind of yours.” He informed, his deep blue eyes staring intently down at me, “You let him in. You let the Jedi in too.” The whisper of a growl was on his lips as I swallowed down his disappointment and broke away from his gaze. 

“I apologize, Sir.” I felt a muscle tick in my cheek as he placed his fingers beneath my chin, forcing my head up to view his. 

“Where has all your training gone, little sister?”He asked, brushing his fingers across my cheek. I felt the soft pressure of his mind against my own, pressing for entrance. The walls around my thoughts shattered effortlessly as he broke into my head. He brought forth my memories of the past few weeks. Kylo’s threats, the presence of his light. I felt his annoyance grow as the thoughts rolled through him, he paused over the Jedi’s face in my mind, and the thoughts he had planted inside me. 

“Its worse than I thought.” He growled softly and pulled away, his fingers leaving my skin as I gulped down my fear. My actions the past few weeks were inexcusable, and punishable to the worst extent, “We will see what the Supreme Leader says as far as punishment goes, Dilleon.” He shook his head slightly and stood, towering above me. 

“However, until further notice you’re to stay away from Commander Ren. Your training sessions are halted until I-”

“But Aramis!” I shouted, my fingers reaching out to grasp his arm. 

“Quiet.” He ordered, forcing the words to dissipate in my throat, “I’ll consult the Supreme Leader on the matter, Dilleon.” A threat was evident in his tone of voice as he glared down at me and I released him, “We have a code, Sister.” He spat, “It must be kept.” I turned away, my eyes studying the sheet covering my skin. I was putting my own wants and needs before the order, before my fellow Knights. 

“Yes, Sir.” I breathed and fidgeted under his gaze. He sighed, sitting down at my side again. 

“Perhaps I was wrong to end your training so early.” His fingers fell under my chin once more, softly turning my head towards him as he smiled, “I will work to rectify the situation.” He pushed back a lock of my hair, tucking it behind my ear, “For now, rest.” He said as he rose again, his fingers trailing off my cheek as he grasped his mask. My eyes followed as he crossed the room with his mask held in the crook of his arm. It had been months since I’d seen him without it. The lack of blood between us was evident, with his dark eyes and fair hair. Freckles sprinkled his skin like dust in the morning light, he was not my true brother but rather, my chosen one. 

“Your thoughts betray you, little sister.” He was grinning at me, and there was a noticeable chip in his teeth, courtesy of me early on in our training. A soft chuckle fell off his lips as the memory played through his own thoughts, “The one and only time you’ve ever bested me.” He commented. 

“For now.” I replied, the ache in my shoulder was starting to blossom, spreading further down my arm. And his smile faded away as he licked his lips and raised his mask, placing it snug over his head. 

“I have go now, Dilleon.” His voice was morphed now, changed by his modulator as I nodded towards him. 

“I wish you safe travels.” The pain was building, almost unbearable. 

“Remember, Dilleon.” He pulled his cowl up, shrouding his mask in darkness, “Stay away from the Commander until further notice” I nodded as he left the room. It wouldn’t be too long before he returned, and hopefully the Supreme Leader would still allow me to train Kylo Ren. 

I hissed through my teeth and took in a deep breath, my fingers prodding against my wounded shoulder. I wondered how bad the injury was, as far as I could tell nothing was irrevocably damaged. I wiggled each finger in my left hand, and slowly shifted the shoulder. A grunt escaping my throat as bolts of pain sprang through my arm. _Not trying that again anytime soon._

The door opened as a medical droid entered, “Hello Master Ren.” He cooed, making his way to my cot, “It is good to see you awake now.” His chest compartment opened, a tray sliding out with various little cups filled with pills, “Its time for you next dosage of painkillers, Miss.” His fingers grasped one of the many cups and held it out to me. I graciously took it, and quickly swallowed them down dry as the pain in my shoulder got worse and worse. 

“How long do they usually take to kick in-”

“I ordered you to tell me as soon as she woke up!” Kylo’s voice boomed through the walls as his heavy footfalls filled the hallway. 

“I-I’m sorry, Commander-” A girl’s stuttering response. 

“Quiet!” He silenced her with a growl as his tall frame filled the doorway to my room, “Out, Droid.” He ordered, his mass of black clothes entering the room in a flurry. 

“Right away, Commander Ren.” The droid nodded. I felt my face pale as the droid began to exit. I was under strict orders to avoid the Commander, and yet here he was, and pissed off by the looks of it. I stayed quiet, my eyes studying him as he paced the room. The door sliding itself shut as the droid departed.

I tilted my head at him as he paced, his hands held in fists at his side. He dwarfed the room with his presence, and I felt like a child caught red handed, for what exactly I had no idea. I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves, yet his thoughts remained contained. 

“Your training has made good progress.” I hadn’t meant to speak, I’d planned to ignore his presence to avoid his stare, his voice, everything. He paused before the end of my bed, his eyes studying me behind the chrome and metal of his mask. 

“Are you well?” The sound of his deep voice, altered, timed caused goosebumps to raise across my flesh. And my eyebrows furrowed together at how odd it was to hear those words coming from him, while my fingers worked to pull the sheet higher over my body. The sudden realization of my lack of clothing striking me. I was use to layers upon layers, but in the medbay all I was given was a thin, flimsy patient’s gown. 

His low chuckle met my ears, “It makes you look almost human.” I felt my cheeks flush, his voice wasn’t just altered it was precise, there wasn’t a word he was saying that he hadn’t calculated first. He broke into motion, quickly coming around to the side of my bed. His large form towering over me as I stared up into the lifeless lens of his mask. There was a sense of purpose devouring him, I could feel it, though its meaning still eluded me. 

“Your Commander asked you a question, do you intend to ignore it?” He tilted his head at me, and I felt certain a smirk was hiding behind his mask, “Such an act against a higher ranking officer is quite… punishable.” I broke my eyes away from his face. 

“I am quite well, Commander.” I clenched the fingers in my right hand, the ache in my shoulder was turning to soft throbs as the pain medicine began to kick in, “Might I ask why the importance of an inferior officer’s health status is of interest to you, Sir?” 

“No.” My eyes flashed back up to him. He was infuriating, “Likewise.” My eyebrows furrowed together at the word. He was reading me as easily as Aramis did. _That’s not good._

“And why is that?” He leaned over, the emotionless face of his mask hovering inches away from my face. 

“Sir, if I might suggest-”

“Quiet.” He ordered, his leather-clad fingers raising to grasp at my chin, “I want no suggestions, in fact I don’t even want you to speak.” I could see myself reflected on his mask, my eyes widened in surprise, my lips forced apart by his grip. 

“You were right to presume I came with a purpose, Dilleon.” His voice was low causing his modulator to cut in and out, “There’s something I owe you.” The words fell off his lips in a whisper, “And I intend to accomplish it.” He purred, his free hand pushing down me forcefully, yet gently against the bed. A sting of pain echoed through my shoulder causing a soft hiss to bite between my teeth. His grip loosened slightly around my chin, and his fingers on my chest whispered across my skin, distancing themselves from my wounded shoulder. 

“Disengage my helm.” He ordered, his torso hovering over the cot. I reached up my good arm, fingers fumbling against the cold metal of his mask, searching for the small buttons that helped to disengage it. As air hissed softly and his mouth piece unhinged he took the hand held against my chest and pulled the helm off, forgetting it quickly on the bed. My eyes traveled from the shining chrome and metal up towards his freed face. 

The whisper of his boyish features dusted across his cheekbones, replaced quickly with the intensity of his eyes as they burned into my skin. He studied me, eyes roaming over my cheeks, down the length of my nose, pausing at my parted lips then lower, ever lower as his fingers played at the hem of my gown. The soft pink wetness of his tongue slid across his lips, leaving behind a slight sheen of saliva. His fingers fell from my chin to circle around to the back of my neck, forcing my head forward as he tugged at the knot of strings holding the paper thin gown against my body. 

“Commander-” I felt the bob in my throat as I swallowed audibly. 

“Quiet.” His eyes flashed at me, subduing the words sitting fitfully on my tongue as his fingers wrapped gently around my throat, his other hand slowly dragging down the hem of my gown leaving goosebumps in its wake. My breath was caught in my throat as my breasts were embraced by the crisp cool air and his eyes, darkened with barely-contained lust fell across them. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment as his head dipped down, and his lips enclosed around the sensitive nub of flesh. A gasp of surprised elicited from my throat as his tongue twirled around my nipple. His other hand grasping harshly at my other breast while his teeth nipped at my flesh, forcing small cries of pleasure from my lips as he bit down against me and sucked intently. The pain in my shoulder was forgotten as my hand reach to tangle in the dark tendrils of his hair. 

His name fell of my lips in an exclamation of pleasure as his grip around my throat tightened and his other hand tore at the fabric of my gown, ripping it away from my flesh until I was naked and pliable beneath his hulking frame. He purred tearing his lips noisily from my body, as his eyes began raking over my exposed skin, devouring every inch of my flesh before he quickly hooked a leg over the edge of the bed- and my body- to straddle me. I moaned as he leaned forward and the evidence of his arousal pressed into my skin. His lips crashed down against my own, he was rabid with desire, bucking his hips against me as he pressed my mouth open with his tongue. 

A sharp pang of pain ran through my shoulder as he shifted above me, and I bit back a whimper as he ripped his mouth away from mine and sat up. His lidded eyes gazing down at me beneath him. He gripped my waist and ran his hands up my body, squeezing at my breast to force a moan from my throat. 

“Like this.” His voice was low but powerful, “You are mine.” His hands were in motion again, one traveling to cradle my neck and bring me up to press our lips together. The other traveling south, pushing between my thighs to settle against my throbbing cunt. His deft fingers spreading my lips apart to coat them in my juices before sliding up my slit and circling my clit. My body shuddered at his touch, stuttering away from the pleasure as he applied more pressure to the hardening nub. 

“Do you understand me when I say that, Dilleon?” He purred, his breath brushing against my cheeks, while his fingers traveled higher, tangling themselves in the darkness of my hair. I nodded softly, my face reflected in the gleam of his eye. His hand clutched at my hair, causing my skin to sting as he pulled at it, “Answer me.” He ordered, his other hand still working between my legs. 

“I understand.” Tears were beginning to prickle at the edge of my eyes as his grip tightened in my hair. 

“I’ll let your insubordination slip this time, _Pet._ But the next time you fail to refer to me as your Commander, there will be punishment. Understood?” He growled menacingly against my ear as I forced a small nod against his grip. 

“Yes, Commander.” I whispered, my eyes rolling over his face. His fingers loosened in my hair as he smirked wickedly and shifted over top of me. 

“Very Good, perhaps your training won’t be so… tedious.” He chuckled softly against my skin as his head fell, traveling across the ridges, and peaks of my body. His fingers prodded at my pliable skin, as his other hand parted the folds of my cunt. His lips brushing across my flesh, teeth nipping at my breasts, hips, thighs. Eliciting whimpers from my lips at the sting of each bite, his large hands spread apart my legs, exposing me completely to him as his head dipped down to brush his lips across my inner thigh. His hands rose, digging into the soft flesh on my hip as he held me down and brought his tongue across my cunt. 

I pulled in a shuddering breath, my back arching as his lips fell harshly against my throbbing clit. My body was no longer mine to control as my fingers slipped to tangle themselves in his hair, clutching on to him as he kneaded my clit between his teeth. He raked his nails across my skin, bringing his fingers beneath his chin to sink between my folds. Eliciting a gasp from my throat as he curled his digits inside my cunt and sucked mercilessly at my clit. His tongue circled, prodded, sliding audibly between my legs. 

“Co-commander,” My fingers tightened in his hair as I felt the pressure of my orgasm build. A moan escaping his throat at the realization, vibrating against my cunt as he sucked my clit between his teeth again and began to pump his fingers rapidly inside me. He ripped his lips away from my cunt with a command. 

“Ask.” He ordered as whimpers fell from my lips at the loss of his mouth. _Ask my permission to cum, Pet._ My inhibitions were forgotten with the promise of his lips against my cunt again. 

“Commander, Please.” His fingers continued their assault between my legs as his head lowered, his breath heavy against my folds, “Please make me cum.” His mouth fell against my body, lips parting to allow his tongue to poke and prod against my throbbing clit. My fingers clutched at his hair, pressing his face between my legs. His fingers inside my cunt accelerated, pushing me closer to climax as his teeth nipped at my clit again, and forced me over the edge. My back arching, as my legs pressed against the bed, lifting my hips into the air while he rode out my orgasm. 

I pulled my breath in with shuddering gasps as he chuckled menacingly and rose, pulling his frame up against my own. His lips glistened with my cum as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to mine, parting my lips with his tongue. The taste of my cunt bright in my mind as his hand ran across my skin to circle my neck. He broke away from me, gracefully standing from the bed. 

“Next time won’t be so gentle.” He warned, grasping his mask and placing it over his head, “Do get better, Dilleon.” He said, turning to disappear from the room and leaving me open mouthed and disoriented. 

_So much for staying away from the Commander._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the story, I'd love to know:D


End file.
